1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baker's oven.
2. Prior Art
Difficulty has been experienced in producing a satisfactory electrically-heated deck-type baker's oven, as the electric heating elements are apt to create "hot spots" resulting in uneven application of heat to the bakery products and generally unsatisfactory baking. This disadvantage may be overcome by providing rotary supports for the bakery products which therefore are continually moved in relation to the heating elements. However, a rotary oven of this type is likely to have a lesser capacity than an equivalent deck-type oven, and to be of more costly construction and operation.